Remember Our Love?
by KreativeLifeStyle
Summary: Sasuke wants a divorce from Sakura. She's heartbroken, but that won't stop her from trying to make him remember their love. /inspired by "Rejoice", couples: SasuSaku and a one sided SasuKar. ONESHOT


Remember Our Love?

'Inspired by "Rejoice"'

* * *

"Let's get a divorce..."

Sakura looked up from staring at the coffee in her hands and into his eyes. She couldn't cope the fact that he just asked her for what she dreaded from hearing all this time.

"Wh-what?" Sakura said sadly and shocked.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno had been married for 5 years, they met at his firm when she was just a College student wanting an intern. They both fell in love the moment they laid eyes on each other. They seemed happy but Sasuke then fell in love with his secretary Karin. She knew about the affair and had a feeling he was going to be asking for a divorce sooner or later, but she didn't want to believe it. She stayed with him through thick and thin, but maybe she didn't love him hard enough.

"I've been wanting a divorce for the past year, I just don't feel the love we used to have. I mean look at us, you just seem uninteresting to me now. I have the divorce papers already signed, you just need to sign yours." Sasuke said to Sakura with no emotion.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief but then her emotion had wiped away as she smiled at him in a very loving way with tears about to appear down her cheek.

"If that's what you want..." She said sadly still with a smile.

"Good then he-"

Sakura cut him off, "but..."

"What?"

"I want you to meet me 4 times this month, I'll text you when and where. Hug me before we depart each time, then I will sign your papers."

"If that's what you want, then I will"

And with that, Sasuke left her there at their dining table with the divorce papers in front of her. She let out a quiet sad sigh as she buried her face in her hands crying.

* * *

The Proposal

Sakura had texted Sasuke to meet her at the park he proposed to her at. She was wearing the spring dress that she had worn the day he proposed and the ring he gave her. She was leaning against the fence that separated the river and park as she waited upon his arrival.

The footsteps came close to her as she turned around and smiled at him.

"You made it" she said to him smiling.

He looked at her as she was beautiful in her dress. His face showed a bit of sadness but happiness as she wore that dress. It reminded him of how happy she was and how happy he was when she said yes, but he now loves another woman. He can't fall in love again.

"I came, why are we here?" He asked

"Remember this place? This was the place you proposed to me, you said it was for life.." She grabbed his hand gently and loving looking into his eyes "we were for life..." she looked down, "it's okay Sasuke-Kun..I just wanted to show you a memory..."

Sakura smiled at him and gave the ring back before she let go of his hand. A tear fell down her cheek as she did this.

"I will meet you next week.."

And with that she hugged him and they embraced before they both departed under the sunset. The smell of cherry blossoms brushed against Sasuke as he hugged her half heartedly and let go. They walked away...

* * *

The First Date and Kiss

The second place Sakura told Sasuke to meet her was where he took her on their first date. It was to a beautiful restaurant. She stood there on the patio waiting for him as she wore the beautiful elegant red dress and diamond necklace he gave her that night.

Before he walked onto the Patio outside the restaurant, he gazed her. She was so beautiful, yet so hurt. He could tell by the way she looked up at the stars, she was about to tear up and cry. He walked out to see that she had turned to him. How how wonderful and beautiful she is in the dress, he didn't want to believe that he wanted her. But he loved another and needed this divorce to have the girl of his dreams, Karin, but was Sakura still his desired one?

"Remember this place? This was where we had our first date.."

"You still look so beautiful...you're wearing the necklace..."

"Yes..." She smiled and continued, "We ate here under the stars. You looked at me like how every girl wanted to be looked at by the one they loved. It's lost now..but I just had to remember how it felt like...and then you looked me in the eyes and we shared our first kiss together.." She looked down and took off the necklace holding it in her hands.

A tear came down her cheek as she looked up smiling her hurt smile towards him. Sasuke couldn't bear it but kept his un emotional look.

Sakura gave him back the necklace as she looked at him and then hugged him before they departed.

Sasuke held her in his arms not wanting to let go of her and her scent, but he had to. As they let go he held onto the necklace and looked at her while she walked away from him.

"Don't go.." He whispered..

* * *

The first "I love you"

Sakura was in her white skirt and pink tank top with a rose on the strap, she was sitting on the stair case that lead to a beautiful fountain in the middle of the park. The cherry blossoms were blooming as she started to cry. Never did she ever want to let him go, but she had to. The love he once had was given to another, and she couldn't do anything about it except remind him why they fell in love.

Sasuke approached her as he recognized the place. Sakura wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile as she stood up and looked at him. When he was near her, she held his hand and walked up with him to the fountain. They stood under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I remember this place, this was where we both told each other we loved one another for the first time...You were wearing the exact same thing you're wearing now. You look so beautiful Sakura..." He said very lovingly.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She let go of his hand and hugged him. Sasuke embraced her for as long as he could and held on tightly, but at last they go and they were parting again.

* * *

The Office

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at his desk, CEO of the Uchiha Firm. He was there rubbing his temples and looking at the ring and necklace that was on his desk. He couldn't do it anymore, he thought he loved Karin but the places Sakura and him were at, he couldn't do it anymore. He loved Sakura and only Sakura. Karin came in and smiled at him.

"Sasu baby, what's wrong?" Karin asked curiously.

"I can't do this anymore, we just can't. You and I won't work out." Sasuke said to Karin firmly.

"Excuse me? Um, Sasu Baby, you love me. You said you loved me! Even when we slept together you kept saying you loved me and only me. You told me I was your true love and Sakura was nothing! Just get a divorce with her quickly, then you'll realize you love me more, not her!" Karin shouted with tears running down her cheek.

Karin tried to lean in to Sasuke for a kiss but he pushed her away.

"KARIN NO! We're over, you were a mistake I made... It's costing me my marriage. I need Sakura, she's the only girl that'll make me happy. I'm sorry Karin."

Karin ran out crying and Sasuke sat down. His phone rang and he picked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't text, I thought it'd be easier if I just called you. I'm down stairs in the lobby, please meet me for one last time."

"Hn"

* * *

Where it all began

While Sasuke was in the elevator, he knew what he had to do. He was going to tell Sakura he loved her and didn't want a divorce. He was going to fix everything and give her back the ring and necklace. Sakura was his, and he was hers.

Sakura knew he was never going to lover her back, and that's why she signed the papers. She held them in her hands. She realized the only reason for him to meet her at those places was because he just wanted to make her happy, but just to make him happy, she was going to let him be with Karin.

The Elevator doors open and Sasuke rushed to hug her and Sakura hugged him back but then pushed him away after a couple of seconds. He was about to speak but was interuppted.

Sakura handed him the envelope with the signed papers, "Here you go, I signed them." She smiled at him. She looked around "This is where it all began..it's nothing now, so I thought I'd end it here..I hope you're happy with Karin." She turned around and started to walk away.

Sasuke looked at the envelope and looked around, This is where he first met Sakura as she was here for the internship opening. He looked at her figure slowly going farther and farther away.

He ran after her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke already embracing her.

"Can I keep loving you?...I'm sorry..."

Sakura hugged him back tightly and nodded in his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ne Sasuke-Kun, remember our love?..."

Hey everybody! I'm uploading this story from a phone lol so it's not so good. Please review c: that would be awesome!


End file.
